


The Lord has abandoned us

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: Nightmare Diaries, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderblogs, TheSunVanished, ThreeRats, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Be happy, Being Rewritten, Ear Piercings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Panic! at the Disco References, References to American Horror Story: Murder House, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Split Tounge, TheSunVanished AU, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Underage Drinking, also spoiler!, deadswain is canon here, i killed Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Summary: The sun has vanished, The Administrator has somehow been killed, and The Collective is on their own. They just need to protect each other and some Party members. They need less food and water than the average human, so they have a higher chance of survival, right? Lets hope so.They don't expect 3 Teenagers to come along for the ride.I'm currently rewriting this because it's absolute shit.Many Headcanons are used here, such as:Swain was a Medic and calls people 'Love' as a show of appreciationDeadhead is really fucking tall and used to be a Self-harmer, therefore he's trying his hardest to help Milo stop cutting
Relationships: DeadSwain, Deadhead/Swain, Firebrand & Scriniarrii, Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer, ObserScars, Sadie Cumberland & Sam Thomas, Sam Thomas (ThreeRats)/Oliver Scroggins (ThreeRats), ScarServer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Escape 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [78 Miles South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442923) by [sleepyguts (Sleepyguts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyguts/pseuds/sleepyguts). 



Kevin ran around, the Observer inhabiting his body. He was frantic. Persolus was gone, even though he wasn't important and everyone hated him with a passion. The Admin was gone. He had no way of knowing if the others were gone. He hoped they weren't. He kept running until he got to the end of the boardwalk. He looked around him, being cautious. After what happened to Persolus he had to be careful. When looking down, He saw a comedy mask on the ground next to a skull mask. Those were signs. Signs that Deadhead and Swain had been there. Were they still alive? He felt a rifle swing under his feet, tripping him up and answering his question. The boy nearly fell completely into the murky water before his wrists were gripped by strong, pale hands. The moonlight reflected slightly off of gray-blue eyes that had a shockingly beautiful tint to them and blond streaks in dark hair. They were wearing a black hoodie and the vague outline of a book could be seen in the front pocket. Someone shorter stood next to them. This person's eyes were a much brighter blue than the taller one's and were covered by gold framed, circular glasses. Their hair was a pretty long compared do Kevin's own and the person next to him. Observer could tell it was dark blond in color. Their uniform looked to be that of a German medic without the dress-like trench-coat and white cover-up, having them be replaced with a normal soldier's uniform jacket that was much too big for them, paired with black jeans, and a simple white armband with a red cross. Observer could tell who they were, even without their masks on.

"Ow shit, dude! You're over here breaking my bones and pulling my muscles, Deady."

Anger instantly filled the boy standing beside Deadhead, his cheeks flushed.

"O-Observer! You KNOW good and well that I'M the only one who can call him Deady!"

"Why, Lover-Boy? Because it sounds a lot like 'Daddy'?"

Deadhead, annoyed by their bickering but much too tired to just tell them to shut the hell up, hoisted Kevin up by his arms, easily pulling his ankles and feet out of the water and putting him on the floor in the gazebo. He kept a completely serious face as he grabbed and wiped off the other's glasses and placed them back on his face. He pulled Swain down with them, wrapping a sleeved arm around the blond's less built shoulders. Swain gave a soft smile to him and rested his head on his chest.

"Do you know if any of the others are still alive? Sebastian and I have been hiding out at the gazebo here since that thing got Persolus. We haven't seen anyone else, let alone any of the other Collective Members. To tell you the truth, I was freaking out because I didn't know if Milo was okay. I care about the kid and I know that he would welcome death with open arms and a smile. I just hope he's running around with someone like Fire-fucker or Scrinniarrii. They're best at keeping him alive. 'Bastian and I are just here for therapy and bandaging his arms."

"Henka, love, don't think like that. You and I both know Scars really appreciates you trying to help him out. He's told me that you've actually helped him more than any psychologist because you understand what it's like to be stalked by The Administrator your whole life. Now, he doesn't love you as much as I do but he certainly does care for you, love."

Observer had a confused look. Had their relationship always been this intimate and...lover-like? Were they dating or were they just...close? Why the hell is Swain calling him 'Love'? What the fuck does he mean by 'He doesn't love you as much as i do'?

"Uh...N-not to interrupt your little moment, Obs, but we should probably steal some shit from some houses. Find a car or something? Look for the others?"

"Sounds perfect, Bastian."

"H-HEY! Can I HAVE a say in this?"

"No" "Nein"

"Brandy? Brandy, wake up! Please, Maxwell, wake up. Please, wake up. Wake up for your uncle and cousin. Please, Maxwell."  
Firebrand was lying on the ground, his right arm slashed open and being bandaged by Milo, while Milo's Father, who was now going by Scriniarrii tried everything he could to wake his nephew up. He had been working with Firebrand for a while now, and it was Firebrand who protected him after he had been called a 'Gamejacker', albeit he did so harshly.  
"D-Dad? Look...more people."  
A flash of white appeared in the glasses of the person in the middle, and Milo shot up and ran to them.  
"KEVIN! Kev, oh my God you're alive. Brand...he's hurt. He tried to protect grandpa and he's bleeding. Bad. Have you seen Swain anywhere? He´s most likely the only one here with enough medical knowledge to actually help my cousin.¨  
"Awww, Milo! Listen, kid, I appreciate that you think that about me, but I´m a medic, not a supernatural healer. How does he look? Does he still have a pulse? How long as he been bleeding? How deep is the cu-"  
"Swain! Shut up and come see if you can fucking help my damn cousin!"  
Scars started dragging Swain to Firebrand, and the second Swain saw the cut he picked him up and brought him into a random house, having Deadhead fucking kick the door down because he needed to check his condition. Grabbing a nearby lantern, he _tsked_ and looked at the others.  
"Hmm...we could take a syringe and get his blood back off the ground but it's probably gross and diseased by now."  
Milo stepped forward, and at that moment, Firebrand's black and white eyes fluttered open. They were glassy. He groaned in agony, clutching the open scratch wound.  
"Oh...Oh Jesus fuck wh-what happened?"  
"Nein Nein Nein! Don't touch it. Obs, Go look for a sewing needle and thread. Scriniarrii, wet a wash cloth and get dishwashing liquid. Why are you just standing there? GO. Uh, Milo. Go find a van. Stay out of sight and be silent. Come back when you find something. Deady, go with him. If anything seems to be out of place or wrong in any way, shape, or form, RUN BACK HERE."  
Milo walked out of the room and winked back at them, earning a nasty glare from the both of them.  
"Henka. Listen to me. I need you back here. You need to listen to my advice. I put you with Milo because you have a way to tell when something´s wrong.¨  
Sebastian gripped onto his necklace, feeling the cold silver in his hand. He swiftly got closer and threw his arms around the taller male.  
¨I lost you once. I´m not losing you again.¨  
¨Heyyyy...sorry to break the romantic tension but I´M DYING over here! Could someone maybe...I don´t know...HELP ME?¨  
Firebrand attempted to become Sassy-brand but failed miserably since he was unable to cross his arms.  
¨I found some thread and a shit sewing needle. Will that help?¨  
Observer stood in the doorway, staring at Firebrand.  
¨Yes! Danke, Observer!¨  
Milo ran through the doorway, looking at Swain.  
¨I looked out the window and across the street there´s a van. I think I also saw...Her.¨  
Taking the needle and thread from Kevin, the blond medic looked at Milo.  
¨Shit. I was hoping she would die. But of fucking course she´s probably alive!¨  
He looked back down at Firebrand, the thread already tied to the needle. He was hesitating to stitch him up because he still needed-  
¨I have the cloth. Here.¨  
A smirk spread across Sebastian´s face. He started to wash out the wound, then before it could bleed anymore he stabbed the needle into The Stubborn´s arm, earning a screech. It took him merely seconds to completely stitch up the wound.  
¨Alrighty. Deadhead and Observer, Raid as many houses as you can for bags, weapons, food, or anything useful. Milo, raid the house with the car and find the keys. Scri, stay with Firebrand. I´m going with Milo.¨  
¨Bastian. I´ll go with you. I was thinking Obs should go with Scars...¨  
Sebastian gave Henka a knowing look, smirking slightly.  
¨Hm...you know what? That sounds like a good idea, Dead. Obs, Milo, shoo. Dead, let´s go.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know i'm bad at writing don't even try to remind me.


	2. Escape 2/2

Swain and Deadhead looked inside yet another house, seeing the figure of a woman. Her hair was light blonde and she was wearing blood-stained clothing. She turned around, looking, or, lack of which, at them.  
¨Oh my fucking God. Mary? YOU´RE FUCKING ALIVE, DAMN IT!!¨  
¨Swain! How lovely to see you! Deadhead, not so much.¨  
Henka gave her a nasty glare with a hint of, ´He loves me more, bitch´ in his eyes. Cursor gave him a smirk, walking up to Swain and gripping his arm. He tried to force his automatic tense posture, anxious shaking, and the uncomfortable look on his face down but didn´t succeed. Cursor ignored his negative reaction to being touched until Deadhead fucking swatted her hand away from him. Violently. Violently enough that her hand was now swollen and bleeding. He instantly pulled Swain, who was now on the verge of tears, into a tight embrace. Swain responded by hiding in the other´s chest. It had always been extremely common knowledge in The Collective that Swain hated any kind of physical contact from those he didn´t trust. Deadhead had always been the only person in The Collective that Sebastian felt he could trust with anything. Of course, the other members thought horribly of The Nationalist, and the hatred put towards his best friend felt like it physically hurt him when he witnessed it, but he stuck around him. Constantly. It was also common knowledge that Cursor and Deadhead have attempted to murder one another so many goddamn times because they´re always fighting over Swain. On Cursor´s end, she´s been attempting to manipulate Swain into falling for her. Deadhead, on the other hand, has been trying his hardest to protect The Lover from falling into yet another toxic relationship.  
¨Mary. You can fuck off.¨  
¨Mmmmm...nah...I´ll stay with Swain. Not you though. Get off of him, Henka.¨  
Swain started shaking even more, wanting to act but too afraid of being hurt again.  
¨Swain? Deadhead? What´s going o-¨  
Milo stood in the doorway and looked over at them, then saw his mom.  
¨What...did she...do...?¨  
¨What do you think?¨  
Deadhead lifted Swain up, walking out the front door and dragging Scars along, holding his hand so none of his cuts would be irritated. Cursor, being the bitch she was, tried to follow along but was met with one of Deadhead´s pistols to the forehead. He had apparently let go of Scars to threaten her.  
¨Stay away from Sebastian, bitch.¨  
She continued following them, only farther away from Swain. She was closer to Deadhead now, even though he was the one carrying Swain, and he kept twirling a small Ritual knife between his fingers, as if he was hoping to kill her. Knowing Deadhead, he probably was. The rest of The Collective were at least a couple yards in front of them, loading up the black, van-like car from earlier. Scrinniarrii was stealing gas from other cars, because you never know when you might run out of gas.  
¨Look who we found. She´s fucking alive. Sadly.¨  
The other members looked over and made noises of disappointment. Scri looked at her, then pulled out a fucking lighter, gas still in hand.  
¨You wanna burn too, you fucking slut? You burnt our damn house down and tried to kill me! I´M FUCKING COVERED IN BURN SCARS THANKS TO YOU!¨  
¨Robert, please-¨  
¨HUH-UH, DON´T FUCKING HIT ME WITH THAT ´ROBERT¨ SHIT. CAN I KILL HER NOW?¨  
Firebrand sighed at his uncle, then said:  
¨Scri, we do need someone to fill the gas tank on the road...¨  
The goggle-wearing male groaned, taking a pretzel stick out of a bag and a bite out of one. The pretzel stick bag had been found in another house.  
¨Fine. Just keep her away from me. FAR away.¨

~A few Minutes later~

Everyone had been yeeted into the car. Swain and Deadhead were in the back and Scars was sitting there with them, Scriniarrii was sprawled out through the middle seats with his ass falling, Firebrand was in the front passenger seat, Observer was driving, and Mary was zip-tied to the top of the car. Firebrand's eyes were wide and he covered his mouth as he looked at his phone.

"Guys. Watch..."

He connected his phone to the Bluetooth TV built into the car.

It was a video.

"Olli? OLLI ANSWER ME!! Oh Lord, Sam I...What if he's..."   
The girl in the video broke down in front of the camera. She fell to her knees as her breathing became ragged. Tears fell. Her glasses were fogging up from the hot, panicked water her eyes released with ease. She was in front of a door that seemed to be orange. The person filming, deemed Sam, rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. She stumbled up and ran into wherever the bright orange door lead. A quiet, 'Oh no' left Sam's mouth as he ran after the girl.   
"Sadie! Sadie, come ba-"   
Sadie was curled up on her couch, sobbing. Her arms had fresh cuts and there was a knife from the knife block.   
"No, no no no. Sadie! Sadie, are you alright?"   
She choked on her tears, trying to scream to let emotions out.   
"W....wher-re is Olli? I....W-We ne-eed hi-im"   
A door slammed, and a black haired male ran in. He wore a baseball tee that boasted their High School soccer team, which he only had because Sadie begged him to get it. Their soccer team was an all-girls team.   
"Sam, babe- OH FUCKIN' LORD OF LUCKY CHARMS WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL IS THIS SHIT?"   
Sadie looked up at him, her glasses fogged.   
"Oh Lord, Oliver! You're alive!"   
Sadie bolted up and ran to him.   
"Oh gawd sAdIE StaHP HuGGInG mE YoU'Re cRuSHiNG MeH bOnES-"   
She stopped and stared at the camera.   
"Anyway, now that you've witnessed how fucking stupid we are- AY OLIVER STOP DRINKING BEER YOU DUMBASS WE'RE CHILLREN- ANYWAAAAAAY...if anyone is down to help us out, meet us at West Town Mall in West Knoxville, Tennessee. I'm Sadie, this is Oliver, and the one filming is Samuel. DM me ASAP if you can help out. We are all legally old enough to drive and have drivers licences. You HAVE to start an INSTAGRAM LIVE and invite me. Add me to the live so we can fully see one another's groups. I'm basically the logic of the group and i know not to automatically trust people. I can tell if someone is lying. Don't fucking lie to me. Okay Baiiii!!"

Swain looked at the video.

"The poor girl! Look at her arms! We're helping them! We have to!"

"Bastian's right. We should help them."

"I-It would be smart...to have a l-larger group. Besi-ides...by their looks and tha-at one boy's clothes...t-they're probably still in hi-high school."

Firebrand smiled.

"Majority rules, we're helping them."


	3. West Town

The Rats were extremely nervous. Somebody had accepted their offer. They were joining a bigger group. Sadie was driving her black Chevy pickup, her phone on a stand an the dash. The person, calling himself Firebrand, started the live and invited them in. She joined. He asked them to become part of the live. She listened.  
"Hey! I'm Firebrand. Pleasure to meet you all. The one driving is my friend Kevin, the man sprawled across the seats back there is my uncle Robert."  
"Call me Scri, kiddo."  
The Rats laughed at that.  
"My bitchy aunt Mary is tied to the car roof-"  
Sadie interrupted Firebrand with a smirk.  
"Sounds like something I would do!"  
"A-Nice-And in the back is my cousin, Milo, and some uh...friends....Sebastian and Henka."  
Sadie smiled at them, her faded purple hair falling over her eyes.  
"I'm Sadie Cumberland, and in the back there is Sam Thomas and Oliver Scroggins. Ages?"  
"Kev is 33, I'm 29, Milo is 32, Sebastian is..."  
"19. I'm 19."  
"Right, 19. Henka is...20, I think? 70? I don't know."  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET 20 AND 70 MIXED UP I-"  
Silence.  
"I was 20 when i officially died. Sadly, i had to be brought back. Now, I stay the age i was when I first died."  
"Right...Mary is 55, and Robert is...50."  
Sadie stared at the road in front of her, a confused look on her face.  
"I have so many questions but I'm too tired to ask them."  
Sam giggled, Oliver holding the shorter male in his lap.  
¨Saaadiiiiieee....Olli won´t let me gooooooo....¨  
¨Well Sam, you´ll live.¨  
The two boys looked at her, and she snapped.  
¨Listen guys, I´m not in the best mood- Oh. Someone joined the live. Hey...Cat? That your name? Welcome to the live I guess.  
Cat commented on the live, asking a few questions.  
¨Sadie, your bio says you live in east Tennessee, do you think me and my friend Jax could meet up with your group? It looks like you´re joining a group already so we were wondering if we could join?¨  
Sadie changed from rude and done with people´s shit to kind and normal.  
¨Oh yeah, totally! We´re gonna need ages though.¨  
She responded.  
¨We´re both 18.¨  
¨Oh, Epic! Two years older than we are. Ask to join in on the live! I´m gonna need to see some faces.¨  
They agreed. They both looked liked they hadn´t slept in weeks.  
¨We´re all meeting up at West Town Mall. Maybe steal some shit from Hot Topic or Spencer´s. NO SEX TOYS¨

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear. That´s what filled the cold air on the interstate, Route I-75 South. Sadie had the radio playing a variety of music, mostly Twenty One Pilots and My Chemical Romance. She was humming along to every song while the other two slept in the backseat of her truck. She kept driving. That was all she could do. Her mind was engraved with the directions. She knew her way around quite well, for she had lived there all 16 years of her depressing and shitty life. Sadie gripped the steering wheel as she passed the bookstore McKay´s. She´d be going there with the group, that´s for sure. She had always had a love for literature. She suddenly heard Oliver moaning something that sounded vaguely like ´Sam´ in his sleep, and she burst out laughing. Her laughter, however, woke the two of them up.  
¨Mmmm...Sades, what are you laughing at, eh?¨  
¨Sam, your boyfriend was moaning your name in-pff, in his sleep...¨  
At that moment, Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance came on.  
¨OH FUCK YES!¨  
¨oh fuck no.¨  
¨Come on, Saaam!! You only listen to shitty musiiic!! Listen to some of the Danger Days albuuuuuuum~¨  
Now, Sadie wasn´t a happy person, but she had her random bursts of energy. ADHD has fun fucking with her mind.  
¨The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary!¨  
¨Sadie, shut it, will ya? I´m tryin´ to get me-self some goddamn sleep¨  
She didn´t listen. Just ignored Oliver.  
¨It's time to do it now and do it loud!!!¨  
¨Oh good God.¨  
¨KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!!!!¨  
¨SADIE. NO.¨

Meanwhile, out of Pan Emo Hell tm

¨So they´re probably dating or something. The romantic tension was SO DAMN HIGH in that moment.¨  
¨And...they´re c-cuddling back here.¨  
Firebrand looked back, catching a glimpse of how intimate the two of them, Deadhead and Swain, were being.  
¨Awwwww!¨  
Deadhead opened one of his eyes, moving slightly.  
¨So you think we´re cute now? Great...¨  
¨You could hear me??¨  
¨Yes. Now quiet down before you wake Sebastian up. He looks so goddamn peaceful and if any of you idiots ruin that i will fucking gut all of you.¨  
¨hA- gay.¨  
Scars smirked At his ironic comment. He was the gayest one there, he had no room to talk. Swain had also began to stir, letting out a tired sigh.  
¨Hmm...Henka? Why´s it so loud?¨  
¨You´re still tired. Go back to sleep, Bastian.¨  
¨C´n...I...stay laying ´ere? ´m c´mfy  
Henka chuckled at his tired speech, massaging his scalp.  
¨Do you think I mind if you do?¨  
¨Hm-mmn...¨  
Scars looked over at them, giggling like a fucking school girl when the shorter of the two took his head out of the crook of Deadhead´s neck and nuzzled into his chest.  
¨Pff- HAHAHA HOLY FUCK THAT´S gAY-¨  
¨MILO ASHER SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP FOR ONCE! PLEASE!!!¨  
¨ha- nO-¨  
Scriniarii had become a fucking time bomb. He was about to fucking explode at not only Henka, but also his son. Of course, he´d take it easy on Milo. Not Deadhead though.  
¨BOTH OF YOU!!!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP. I´M ALREADY TIRED OF YOUR BICKERING, WE DON´T NEED THIS TO FUCKING CONTINUE. SHUT. UP.¨  
¨Christ, Asher. No need to yell at me.¨  
¨COULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP?¨


	4. Third Blood Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save the majority of your group and kill one, or all of you die.
> 
> When a bringer of death appears right in front of you, you must choose.

¨SAMUEL, DEAR BOY. AWAKEN THE FUCK FROM THINE SLUMBER AND TUCK AND ROLL THINE ASS OUT OF MINE VEHICLE.¨

Sam gave her a dead stare. He stepped out with Oliver in his arms, and Sadie followed. A black van-like thing pulled in, and Sadie grabbed a pistol from her back pocket. She took aim and shot at one of the headlights. It shattered instantly.

¨WHO THE FUCK ARE Y'ALL-¨

She let her accent slip to sound more intimidating. People usually stay away from a southerner with a gun.


	5. Best day of the year

it's my fucking day of birth.

okay bye.

-Sadie, March 6th, 2020


End file.
